ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Primus (Episode)
Primus is the fourthieth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate January 15, 2010 Plot In the middle of fighting another Techadon robot, Ben, as Lodestar, Gwen, and Kevin are unexpectedly transported by the Omnitrix to an alien planet named, Primus. They soon discover that they are not alone and that Vilgax is there to stop the Omnitrix from its source. After being attacked by various blue alien wasps, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin find Vilgax fighting Humongousaur, who turns out to be Azmuth. Also, turning into Rath, Azmuth is defeated by Vilgax. Vilgax takes the Omnitrix, but cant figure out how to use it. Ben explains it to him, turns him into Goop, and turns off his anti-gravity projector, leaving Vilgax powerless. Ben takes the Omnitrix off him, which immediatly turns him back. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and kicks Vilgax into the Codon stream, transforming him to about 100 ft tall. Ben then defeats him as Way Big, making this the second time Way Big defeats Vilgax. At the end, despite not intending to forgive Ben for damaging the Omnitrix, Azmuth allows him to keep it anyway. Major events *Ben and the gang learn about Primus and that the Omnitrix is a wireless device that connects to it. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Azmuth Villains * Vilgax * Psyphon * Techadon robot * Zs'Skayr (flashback only) Aliens used by Ben *Lodestar (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Cannonbolt *Way Big Aliens used by Azmuth *Humungousaur *Rath Aliens used by Vilgax *Goop Quotes *'Kevin': I got this! (jumps in after Ben) *'Gwen': (panicking after a while) Ben! Kevin! (uses her mana to burst them out) *'Kevin': (after landing on a tree with Ben) What part of "I got this" do you not understand? *'Ben': Everything's gonna be okay now. *'Azmuth': Did you just 'there,there' me? *'Kevin': (after Ben defeated Vilgax, following Azmuth, and speaking to Gwen about the incident when Ben gave in with Vilgax) Couldn't you have acted way over the top when Ben gave in to Vilgax? (pretends to act like Gwen, putting up a girly voice) Ben, noooooooooooo!!! *'Gwen': (defending herself) I was just trying to help Ben trick Vilgax! *'Kevin': Sure. Keep telling yourself that. *'Gwen': (gives Kevin a angry look) *'Vilgax': (after seeing Azmuth with Ben, Gwen and Kevin, trying to the secrets of the Omnitrix) Azmuth! Want the planet so much, and not thinking the life of these insignificant children! You tell me the secret or I destroy the planet! *'Ben': No! Azmuth knows everything! He is just trying to protect me.'' (fibbing)'' Only I know to how to use the Omnitrix properly! *'Azmuth': That's not............ *'Kevin': (cuts Azmuth) Button it, genius. *'Vilgax': You will teach me to use the Omnitrix? *'Ben': (thinking of an agreement) Only if you let my friends free! *'Vilgax': It's an agreement! You teach me the Omnitrix, and I will let your friends free! But you, Ben Tennyson, will die. *'Ben': (thinking of something else in mind, putting up an act) I guess, I have no choice! *'Gwen': Ben, noooooooooooo!!!!! *'Ben': (shouts) I know what I am doing Gwen! *'Kevin': Since when? *'Vilgax': (breaks Ben's chain and throws him) Teach me! *'Ben': (starting to teach Vilgax, as much to Kevin's, Gwen's and Azmuth's shock) See, when you turn the dial, you have to be pushing in at the same time. (stops at the hologram of Goop and presses it) *'Azmuth': (closes his eyes since the light of the Omnitrix is too strong) Ben, noooooo!!!!! *'Vilgax': (does some experimenting with Goop's power) The power is unbelieveable! I can do anything! *'Ben': Almost anything! (snatches Goop's artificial gravity and deactivates it, double-crossing Vilgax) *'Vilgax': (tries to attack Ben, but falls to the ground before he can) What did you do? I can't move! *'Ben': (cunningly) I know. I turned off Goop's artificial gravity! (snatches the Omnitrix from Vilgax and puts it on his hand, now trying to show off) Who's the hero? *'Gwen and Azmuth': (together and annoyed by Ben's act) You are. *'Ben': Everybody? *'Kevin': (also annoyed and rolling his eyes) You are. *'Ben': All I ask for is a little credit. *'Ben': Azmuth! *'Kevin:' Quick! Chew through our chains! *'Azmuth:' I am not a rodent! *'Kevin: '''Coul'da fooled me... *'Way Big:' ''(Grabs Vilgax's hand, whacking his face repeatedly with it) Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself! *'Kevin:' Heh heh heh heh... Classic... *'Ben': So are we okay again? I mean, does this make up for- *'Azmuth': Damaging my Omnitrix? No. I shouldn't even allow you to leave with it. *'Ben': But will you? *'Azmuth': You are welcome, Ben Tennyson. Trivia *Primus is also a code on the video game Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, to get back all your aliens after you lose them in the first level. *In the Original series, Vilgax can activate and deactivate the Omnitrix but now he can't even make the face plate come up. This is likely due to the Omnitrix having recalibrated itself into a new form. *Vilgax finally gets the Omnitrix for the first time. *We see Azmuth use the Omnitrix for the first time. This is probably not the first time that Azmuth even used the Omnitrix. *This episode was the first time in the main storyline that someone besides Ben used the Omnitrix. Although others have used the Omnitrix in the series, it has always been an alternate storyline episode or a fantasy *Incidentally, although the appearance of the alien the user transforms into depends on the appearance of the user himself, both Azmuth and Vilgax's transformations were identical to Ben's. This maybe due to the fact that since Ben has been had been wearing the Omnitrix for so long, it was still calibrated to his DNA when Azmuth and Vilgax used it. The other possible reason is that the species all look the same (like Tetrax and his species in The Secret of Chromastone). But unlike Albedo, Azmuth and Vilgax were not transformed into copies of Ben, though Albedo's was a poorly made prototype. *Although Grey Matter has the Omnitrix symbol on his back, Azmuth (being a Galvan as well) wore the Omnitrix with the symbol facing forward. *When Humongousaur (Azmuth) ''and Vilgax fight, are at par in strength, considering that in ''Vengeance of Vilgax, Vilgax beats this even in his giant form. However Azmuth may know how to use his full power *Although it is shown that Azmuth does not intend to forgive Ben, he has forgiven him but cannot trust him anymore. That may be because he knows that no one can use the Omnitrix better than him and may be a reason as to why he allowed Ben to keep the Omnitrix. *When Vilgax changes into Goop, he still talks in his own voice. *After this episode, Ben does not have any mistransformations or malfunctions in the following episodes and the Omnitrix seems to be working like before. *This episode proves that Way Big is Ben's most physically strongest alien as he threw Vilgax (who was about the same size of Way Big) out Primus's atmosphere with ease. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Cleanup